Den in Charge
Den in Charge is the thirty-second episode of Season 3 Plot The DieselWorks is the place were Diesels get fixed. Diesel 10 runs it. Den runs it when Diesel 10 isn't there. Dart is Den's lousy intern. One day Diesel 10 leaves to get part. He tells Den not to use the ones on the Clamp (upper section where Sidney can be seen in DOTD). Then Norman comes in pushed by Paxton and Sidney. Dart laughs because two engines are pushing when only one is needed. Paxton and Den are not impressed. Norman has jammed brakes. Den notices that there is no brakes but one old one. Dart reminds him that he is in charge. So Norman is fitted with faulty brakes. Just then Arry comes in pushed by Bert. He needs couplings. Den again uses some faulty one that don't attach well. Then Mavis comes in pushed by Salty. She needs new wheels. Den picks 6 old soon to collapse wheels. He feels so proud that he takes a nap. But not for long. Rattling towards them is Percy, Diesel 10, Arry, Bert, Paxton, Norman, Mavis, and Salty. Diesel 10 and Percy are cross. Norman, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Mavis were helping Percy load a very long and important slate delivery. Diesel 10 saw them heading for the DieselWorks. Norman had crashed the slate hopper. Arry had lost the trucks because of couplings. Mavis got stuck on the hill. Diesel 10 tells Den that he trusted him to keep the engines until he arrived. Dart reveals that he tricked Den into that. With that Dart is sent away until wanted. Quotes Just then Norman came in shunted by Paxton and Sidney. Dart laughed and said "So it takes two BR Class 08 to shunt a Bulleid Diesel no. 11001" "Shut up Dart he has jammed brakes" Dart teasing Paxton and Sidney for not being able to push Norman on there own. Just then Den saw alot of engines coming. They were the ones he fixed. "They've come to thank me" But Diesel 10 & Percy were rather cross than to thank him. Diesel 10-"Den when I told you to take charge of the DieselWorks, and fix engines I didn't mean make engines worse" "What do you mean" asked Den "The Diesels were helping me deliver a big slate delivery needed for the mainland" Diesel 10- "When I saw the mob heading towards the DieselWorks and Percy told me what had happened, I am not impressed with this" The mob arrives at the DieselWorks Characters *Percy *Diesel 10 *Arry *Paxton *Den *Dart *Mavis *Bert (non-speaking role) *Norman (non-speaking role) *Sidney (non-speaking role) *Salty (non-speaking role) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Trivia *The title is losely apapted from a TrackMaster Den package, Den at the DieselWorks with a van and a flatbed. *The title also comes from the tenth episode of Season 14 in Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Series; Thomas in Charge. *In a 2012 version it is called Den at the DieselWorks. Goofs *A breakvan should have been added to Diesel 10's flatbed. Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Rails